creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Durch die Augen meines Freundes
Ich bin mir sicher, einige von euch kennen die mittlerweile alte App Pokemon GO noch? Das lustige Pokemon-Spiel in dem ihr als Pokemontrainer die echte Welt bereist, auf der Suche nach Pokemon. Der Trend dahinter ist mittlerweile schon etwa 3 Jahre her aber trotzdem gibt es noch Personen, die es spielen. Wie ich und mein Freund. Wir haben erst jetzt mit dem Spiel angefangen, da wir den Hype dahinter nicht mitmachen wollten. Wir warteten, bis er abgeklungen ist, damit das Spiel für uns leichter ist. Und so zieht mich mein Freund jeden Abend aus dem Haus um mit ihm das Spiel zu spielen. Teilweise sogar um etwa 23:30 wenn ich eigentlich schlafen will. Ich erzähle euch mal was über meinen Freund. Er ist kein normaler Mensch, er leidet seid seiner Geburt an einer Krankheit. Wobei "Leid" wohl eher nicht das passende Wort ist. Wir nennen diese Krankheit nur die Katzenkrankheit. Er verfügt über die Gabe, innerhalb seiner Augen den Kontrast seiner Umgebung höher und niedriger zu stellen. Wie eine Katze, die sich in der Dunkelheit zurechtfindet. Er sagte, es wäre so etwas wie ein eingebautes Nachtsichtgerät in seinen Augäpfeln. Ihr glaubt das vielleicht nicht, aber der Augenarzt hat es bestätigt. Er selbst habe einen solchen Fall noch nie gehabt. Er war sehr stolz auf diese Fähigkeit, er fühlte sich dadurch gewissermaßen wie ein Superheld! Und das kann ich nachvollziehen. Allerdings ist er auch ein sehr paranoider Mensch. Er schaut Horrorfilme in großen Mengen und hat deswegen ein gewisses Maß an Angst und Paranoia aufgebaut. Und das, obwohl er weder an Geister noch an Dämonen glaubt. Aber aus dem gleichen Grund nutzt er seine Gabe um dunkle Wälder und verlassene Häuser in der Dunkelheit zu erforschen. Er will sicher gehen, dass er dort auch sicher wieder herauskommt. Der Leitfaden dieser Geschichte ist jetzt klar, kommen wir also zum wichtigen Punkt. Dem Erlebnis, welches unser Leben verändert hat. Es war einer dieser Abende, an dem er mich wieder einmal aus dem Haus zog um Pokemon zu fangen. Ich hatte keine Lust, tat es aber dennoch aus Liebe zu ihm. Er wollte eine längere Route einschlagen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir einem absoluten Kaff wohnen, wo es außer einem kleinen Stadtfest nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts gibt, was man tun kann und die Leute sind sehr freundliche aber auch zurückhaltende Gesellen. Kommen wir zurück zum besagten Abend. Wir liefen die Straße nach oben und grasten ein paar PokeStops ab, als mein Freund ein Nebulak an einem Wanderweg am Stadtrand entdeckt hatte. Wir rannten hin, weil wir beide endlich ein Geisterpokemon wollten und Nebulak ein grandioser Anfang gewesen wäre. Das Problem ist, dass der Wanderweg logischerweise nicht beleuchtet war also machte ich die Handytaschenlampe an und er nutzte seine Gabe. Wir fingen das Nebulak und er schlug vor eine Abkürzung durch ein kleines Waldstück zu gehen, nicht größer als ungefähr 120 m². Es war wirklich klein und nach nicht mal 5 Minuten würden wir da wieder rauskommen. Wir nahmen also die Abzweigung den Berg hinunter und nährten uns dem Flussufer. Unser Überweg würde eine schmale Holzbrücke sein. Bevor wir den Wald betraten sah mein Freund sich den Wald wie immer an um sicher zu sein, dass da niemand war. Für mich war alles stockfinster. Ich fragte ihn spaßig, ob er etwas sah, doch er antwortete nicht. Ich leuchtete ihn an und war überrascht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Seine Kinnlade hing unten und er atmete schwer. Er blickte stets in den Wald, aber die Dunkelheit war zu fortgeschritten, als das ich sah was er sah. Auch meine Taschenlampe half nicht. Ich fragte ihn was los sei, und er ergriff die Flucht. So schnell war er noch nie gerannt. Ich hatte wirklich Probleme ihm hinterher zu kommen und irgendwann verlor ich ihn aus den Augen. Ich beschloss nach Hause zu gehen. Dort würde er bereits auf mich warten, dachte ich mir. Und tatsächlich, als ich Zuhause ankam, fand ich ihn kauernd in der Ecke seines Zimmers. Ich fragte ihn nochmals was los war und er blickte mich ungläubig an und antwortete nicht. Da er sichtlich Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hatte, rief ich einen Notarzt. Man brachte ihn in ein Krankenhaus, aber körperliche Gebrechen hatte er nicht. Man übergab ihn an einen Psychologen, welche schnell "posttraumatische Belastungsstörung" diagnostizierte. Er war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Ich bin mit ihm am Tag noch einmal zu diesem Wald gegangen und seine Angst war unfassbar. Er schrie ich solle ihn da weg bringen, sonst würde er mich umbringen! Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was er in diesem Wald gesehen hatte. Doch die Tatsache, dass er eine Belastungsstörung erlitt, beweist, dass es absolut abnormal gewesen sein muss. Der Gedanke, dass ich in der Nähe davon war und es nicht sehen könnte beschäftigt mich ebenfalls. Ich bin froh heil raus zu sein, doch was verbarg sich dort? Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit